This project's goal is develop new drugs that repair synaptic connections and restore normal communication between neurons in the brain to provide better treatments for Alzheimers disease (AD) and other tauopathies. During this period, the project team worked to miniaturize and optimize a fluorescent biochemical assay to enable high throughput screening for caspase-2 inhibitors. Following completion, active compounds fwill be characterized by counter-screens to provide validated hits, which will be further profiled and triaged. Those compounds with the most promising activity profiles will be advanced to advanced mouse models of Alzheimers disease.